


Afternoon Delight Afterglow

by ineverexpectedyou



Series: Filling in the Blanks: Bits and Pieces of G and Wellsy [2]
Category: Off-Campus Series - Elle Kennedy
Genre: Afternoon delights are the best, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Garrett is a Softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:58:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineverexpectedyou/pseuds/ineverexpectedyou
Summary: Garrett wants to make his bed into their bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the summer during 'The Mistake'. Based on things Logan mentioned about the two love birds

“God I’m so happy you moved in for the summer,” I flop onto my back, panting with a satisfied smirk. I never thought being with Hannah could keep getting better, but it does. 

“I’m just happy this house has air conditioning because I would not want to sleep with you if I was already hot and sticky,” Hannah looks over at me, her eyes hazy with post-orgasmic bliss. 

I return her gaze, “I would just be fucking you in the shower a hell of a lot more than I am now. And I know how much you love it when I make you hot and sticky.”

I grin when Hannah laughs and smacks my chest. God I love her, it’s almost sickening how much. I lean over and tug her to my chest, stroking up and down her arms lazily, enjoying the afterglow of our afternoon delight. 

It’s been a month since Hannah officially moved in, and it’s honestly been a really practical choice considering how close the house is to her job. But I love coming home to her. The domestic nature of our current living arrangement keeps me smiling all the time. Her clothes in my closet, her shoes by the door, her shampoo that I love in my shower. Garrett from last summer would have called me a pussy whipped sucker, but now I can’t imagine having it any other way. And it doesn’t hurt that the sex is fantastic and a hell of a lot less of an effort in terms of logistics. 

The boys hadn’t minded Hannah moving in, in fact they were thrilled. When we sat them down and asked if it was okay, Tuck’s grin had practically split his face.

“Hell yeah! The house is empty without Logan’s loud mouth, and now I have someone else who might actually clean,” was his immediate response. Hannah laughed and promised she’d definitely be pulling her weight around the house. 

Dean had smirked and said: “Baby if you have a hot meal waiting for me when get I home, standing in that little uniform of yours, I’d be more than happy to put up with you and G having loud sex every night.”

Hannah blushed and I smacked Dean upside the head before she could even formulate her sarcastic response.

“Watch your mouth asshole, she’s not here to be your pretty little wifey and cook your food, Tuck’s already got that covered.” 

Tuck grumbled and we all laughed. And that was that. She moved in the next day. 

“I want to talk to you about something,” I say, causing her to peek her head up and look at me with slightly warey eyes. “Nothing bad, relax Wellsy.” 

She sits up and pulls the sheet around her chest, wanting to look at me. I draw a breath and continue, unsure, despite it not being a big deal.

“Do you want to move in here for the next term?” Her eyes widen and she looks a little panicked. I should know better by now than to spring things like this on her and I kick myself mentally for it. 

“I mean, I would love to have you here all the time, and of course we would ask the boys if that was okay, but I also don’t want you to feel like you have to because it’s something that I would like to have happen,” the words are rushing out of my mouth as I try to express everything I’m thinking in one breath.

She’s silent for a bit, thinking. I can tell by the way she’s biting her lower lip. God damn that face is sexy. All of her is sexy. Her mussed up hair from where my fingers were tangled in it, the red blotches on her neck from where I marked her, my sheet tucked under her arms, covering her front and leaving her back exposed. 

She breaks the silence with her decision. 

“I’ve actually been thinking about that too, and I talked to Ally about it. She wants me to do it, but she’s staying in the dorms and I know she’ll get lonely in a single, even if both of us are at our respective boyfriends’ places more often than not,” she studies my face before continuing.

“I told her that I would live with her again but I don’t want you to think that I don’t want to live with you. I love living with you, but I think at this point, post graduation is the best move. I want a place that’s all ours, not that I don’t love the boys, but I want to live with you as a couple.”

That’s actually the answer I thought I was going to be getting in one form or another. But I was still holding out a little selfish hope that she’d want to make my bed into our bed. Her loyalty is something that I’ve always loved about her so I’m not really disappointed that she didn’t decide to ditch Ally for me. 

“You’re right…”

“Can I get that in writing?” She raises her eyebrows and teases. I frown at her before continuing.

“You’re right and I like the idea of our first place together being just ours. Right now it just feels like we’re playing house rather than actually living together.” 

She smiles at me, the one that touches her eyes, and I know she agrees. I like playing house, getting to wake up next to her everyday is great, but I want it to be real. And so does she based on the way she launches herself at me and kisses me fiercely. 

“I want to play some more now,” she mumbles against my lips. 

I let out a growl and flip us over so I’m back on top. 

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” I say as I once again bury my hands in her hair and slip my tongue into her mouth.


End file.
